Game Tips
Crucial Tips Missions Follow the missions exactly without doing anything else up to the 'Go to Unicorn Sectors' and 'Fight an enemy Player' mission, after that one, stop doing the missions, they're not worth it. Don't speed the repairkits in the first missions, wait it out if you can, you waste a lot of currency you will need later. If you can't enter the station/factory while early game, make a new account. (Press the yellow button besides chat. Press Logout or go to Settings > Account > Change Account.) Link for browser site if you can't log out through facebook/android: http://pocketstarships.com/eng/play/ General 1 NEVER build a bloodstorm, leviathan or scorpio. 2 Mine 29k (At the least 12k) wormheart (black and orange asteroid ) in Darkwood. Try to not kill too many players (they give massive xp), or pirates, you will be locked out of Darkwood at lvl 16 xp. 2a Try to go to darkwood in a group. There are veteran players in both factions that have unicorn accounts strictly for the purpose of destroying unicorn sector outposts. If the outpost in darkwood is destroyed so are the resources which are transferring. Figure out the time of day that your faction controls darkwood without interference and play then. (You get 10xp for every wormheart rock mined, if you pull twice on the rock rather than 3 times you avoid receiving xp; less xp = more time in darkwood) 3 Avoid PvP beyond unicorn sectors until you get a decently upgraded Assault Class Fighter/Tooler/Tank 3a Don't buy the starter pack ships, (you'll get an offer for one when you start playing) you're better off spending money on solar packages (can be purchased in the station, upper right). The starter pack ships are slightly better versions of the hunter class. 4 Don't build (except Assault Launcher I, and a lot of repairkits if they're lvl 0) or upgrade (except unicorn to lvl 1, and asteroid/refined storage.) anything before you have some kind of Fighter, Engineer or Tank. 5 Ships bought in the shop are regular ships with a different paint job, not really worth it. 6 Ask more experienced players if you have any questions and if you are going to do anything seemingly important, like what to upgrade and what to build. Also read the rest of this wiki. Basic Tips Currency 1 Don't spend solar on anything but: * CPU's, Rotors, Engines, Toolboxes (sometimes other gold parts, but try and avoid that) * Maybe lockboxes. (not recommended, only on one type of lockbox if you have enough keys) * Maybe upgrading solar questbot to lvl 5. (Which means you get 5 solar free every 12 hours, that is if you send it 2 times a day. * Extra transferring and refining slots. Solar is the only way to add them. The 3rd slot for each is 200 solar but really reduces bottle necks especially when you're starting out. Add the 3rd transferring slot first (can be purchased at the mining outpost 'add slot') then the 3rd refining slot. Production slots need to be purchased with solar as well but aren't an immediate need. e.g. buy a 3rd transferring slot then refining, later on add a 4th transferring slot then 4th refining (500 solar each), then look to add a 3rd production slot (500 solar). 2 Spacebucks are easily acquired and are used for purchasing robots, boosters, generators and ammo from the shop. Spaceships and Spaceship Addons Spaceships 1 Always make sure you work on upgrading one ship at a time. 2 There are 4 ship types: * (1) Fighter - fast (300), small shield, high damage high fire-rate weapons, for killing players/destracting guards. * (2) Engineer (Tooler) - normal speed (230), medium shield, for healing players/making enemy players slow, not for killing (unless maybe you use a tooler for attacking - Max weapons, emp and mini-nukes) * (3) Tank - slow (150), high shield, high damage low fire-rate weapons, for killing outposts, lasting a while in PvP (you may need nukes to win though, players will escape). * (4) Hunters - Basically useless, do not build. 3 Lockbox ships have 10% more shield than regular ships, it is a good idea to try and get them. 4 Ships bought in the shop are regular ships with a different paint job, not really worth it. = See the spaceships page for ship specifications. = Weapons 1 Every Class has two basic weapons, namely the Blaster I and Launcher I, which every ship in the class can use. Every ship type of that class has weapons that only it can use. * Engineers can use repairbeams and EMP weapons. * Fighters can use the Blaster II and Launcher II (starting from the battle class there is also Multishot Blasters and Multishot Launchers available for use). * Tanks can use the Heavy Blaster and Heavy Launcher (starting from bthe battle class there is also Cluster Blasters and Cluster Launchers available for use). 2 Weapons require barrels, coils, and CPUs to upgrade, which are all very hard to find, upgrade weapons according to importance and plan ahead what you will upgrade. 3 Do no upgrade the Battle Class EMP weapon, once upgraded, it does not work. Do not build the Capital Class EMP weapon, it does not work at all. = See the weapons page for weapon specifications. = Repairkits 1 Build as much assault repairkits as possible while they are level 0, when they are upgraded beyond level 0 (level 1, level 2 and level 3) they require wormheart to build, which can be hard to acquire). 2 Repairkits are generally cheaper while they are low level, but many of them while they are unupgraded. 3 Repairkits require wrenches, hammers, and toolboxes to upgrade, which are all very rare, be patient while in finding the parts, there are only 3 repairkits in total. = See the repairkits page for reapairkit specifications. = Boosters 1 There are 5 types of boosters, # Damage (which gives a damage increase), # Shield (which reduces the amount of damage you take), # Speed (which increase your ship's speed), # Stealth (which hides you from other players' sight, currently not entirely working), # Slug Rolloff Booster (not very useful, not recommended to build it). 2 It is recommend to upgrade all your boosters (except slug rolloff) to lvl 3, starting with damage and shield boosters. 3 Do not upgrade your boosters past lvl 3 until you have a lvl 5 battle class ship with decently leveled guns and generators. Once you have a lvl 5 battle class ship with decently leveled guns and generators, upgrade your damage, shield and speed boosters to lvl 6 (it can be useful to leave stealth at lvl 3 always, since it is much cheaper to buy). 4 Do not upgrade your boosters past lvl 6 until you have a lvl 5 capital class ship with decently leveled guns and generators. Once you have a lvl 5 capital class ship with decently leveled guns and generators, upgrade your damage, shield and speed boosters to lvl 9 (it can be useful to leave stealth at lvl 3 always, since it is much cheaper to buy). It can also be useful to not upgrade your speed booster fully, but to leave it at a slightly lower lvl than lvl 9. = See the boosters page for booster specifications. = Robots 1 There are 5 types of robots, # Gunbots (which gives a damage increase), # Mechanibots (which repair your autonomously every 10 seconds while you're outside the station), # Rockies (which increase the amount of asteroids you mine per hit), # Botyguards (which randomly absorbs a set amount of damage, however it absorbs shots not very often at all and also makes you take hits from guards and pirates you wouldn't have taken if they weren't equiped, and thus it is recommended to NOT use botyguards or upgrade them), # Wise Bots (gives an XP increase, not recommended to upgrade, since you reach the maximum XP lvl very quickly, after which it becomes useless). 2 There are 3 different varieties of every type of robot, namely, # regular bots (which are bought in the shop for spacebucks/built, the higher the lvl of the bot, the more expensive it is to buy), # golden robots (which can be collected from opening giftboxes and lockboxes and from daily rewards, they occasionally appear in daily rewards), they are upgraded as the regular bots are upgrade, eg. if your gunbot upgrades from lvl 1 to lvl 2, your gold gunbot will also upgrade from lvl 1 to lvl 2. # platinum robots (which can be purchased in the shop for 10 solar, no matter what the lvl, the cost stays 10 solar). They are upgraded separately from regular robots and golden robots. 2 Start by upgrading your mechanibot to lvl 3, after that upgrade your gunbot to lvl 3 and then your platinum gunbot to lvl 3. Once these are upgraded you can decide if * you would like to upgrade your rocky, platinum rocky or platinum mechanibot * or if you want to save parts for when the robots need to be further upgraded. 3 Do not upgrade your robots past lvl 3 until you have a lvl 5 battle class ship with decently leveled guns and generators. Once you have a lvl 5 battle class ship with decently leveled guns and generators, upgrade your mechanibot, gunbot and platinum gunbot to lvl 6, if you would like, upgrade your rocky, platinum rocky or platinum mechanibot once the first 3 are lvl 6. 4 Do not upgrade your robots past lvl 6 until you have a lvl 5 capital class ship (possible lvl 3, if it will be used only for farming) with decently leveled guns and generators. Once you have a lvl 5 capital class ship (possible lvl 3, if it will be used only for farming) with decently leveled guns and generators, upgrade your mechanibot, gunbot and platinum gunbot to lvl 9, if you would like, upgrade your rocky, platinum rocky or platinum mechanibot once at least the gunbots are lvl 9. = See the robots page for robot specifications. = Nuclear Weapons (Nukes) 1 There are many nukes available, some are built and some acquired by opening lockboxes / getting daily rewards (they occasionally appear in daily rewards). See the nukes page for a list of nukes and their specifications. 2 It is recommended to only upgrade the nukes you really need first. # If you use a Fighter, upgrade the rocket strike. # If you use an Engineer, upgrade the savior (if you play to be a healer) or black hornet (if you plan to be a sabotour, slowing down enemy ships, or a healer-sabotour) or mini nuke (if you plan to use an offensively based engineer). # If you use a Tank, firstly upgrade the little devil, secondly upgrade the mini nuke (as even assault tanks can equip 2 types of nukes at the same time) thirdly upgrade the fat devil (remember though these can only be acquired from giftboxes, lockboxes or daily rewards, consider carefully if you want to upgrade them if you use other types of ships, and use them very sparingly, recommended only for use in big battles). 3 Do not upgrade your nukes past lvl 3 until you have a lvl 5 battle class ship with decently leveled guns and generators. Once you have a lvl 5 battle class ship with decently leveled guns and generators, upgrade the nukes you use to lvl 6, according to their importance. 4 Do not upgrade your nukes past lvl 6 until you have a lvl 5 capital class ship with decently leveled guns and generators. Once you have a lvl 5 capital class ship with decently leveled guns and generators, upgrade the nukes you use to lvl 6, according to their importance. (beware, lvl 7+ nukes require wormtear and bluetonium to build, do not upgrade until you can acquire these resources with relative ease) Generators 1 Generators are equiped on ships and cost 200 solar to remove, place your generators wisely. Generators are permanent (unless they are removed by the player) and have no expirery time. There are 5 types of generators, namely, # Shield Hardener, which absorbs a set amount of damage from all sources (energy weapons, missile weapons, nukes, and even pirates) they are a must on every ship. # Missile Deflector, which absorbs a set amount of missile weapon damage. (recommended for long range battling) # Energy Deflector, which absorbs a set amount of energy weapon damage. (recommended for short range battling) # Nuclear Deflector, which absorbs a set amount of nuclear weapon damage. (recommended for healer based and sabotour-healer based engineers) # Repairkit Amplifier, which increases the amount that a repairkit heals. (not really recommended) 3 Generators can be extremely hard to upgrade (especially the missle- energy- and nuclear deflectors). It is recommended to upgrade your shield generator first to lvl 3 and then a generator of your choice (depending on your play style and ship choice) to lvl 3. It would be best to stick with upgrading these generators first before trying to upgrade another. 4 It is not of very important to upgrade generators like boosters, robots and nukes (that can however be useful), but it is however recommended to buy many generators while they are low lvl and cheap. It is also recommended to always prioritize upgrading your shield generator. = See the generators page for generator specifications. = General 1 Do not build an outpost in PvP sectors for no reason if you can't defend it. You can build during alerts and if there is wormheart / wormcrystal / wormtear in a sector, you can build in that sector. 2 Concerning the guards in the royal guard (castle) sectors (sectors on the edge of the map). # You can attack the guards if your faction is trying to take control of the sector, you have to then lure them away from the outpost and players attacking it. (it is preferable that you be in a fighter while doing this, if there is another fighter doing the task, let them, especially if you are not in a fighter) # Once an outpost is built, new guards will spawn, do not attack them if an engineer with a repair beam equipped is present, if they do attack you first, go to the jumpgate, enter it and exit it again, the guards will then attack the outpost. # If an outpost is built and no engineer with a repair beam is present, kill all but 2 of the guards, DO NOT kill the last 2 guards, they have to to be dragged around the map. # You can also kill all but 2 of the guards if there is a engineer with a repair beam present, the last 2 just need to be let attack the outpost after the others are killed. (drag them to the jumgate and enter and exit) 3 When there is an enemy Battlefleet incoming, DO NOT build any outposts, DO NOT destroy any enemy outposts. At the end of the timer there needs to be 1 person (or more) in all non-royal guard sectors (sectors on the edge of the map) that are neutral (blue) or of your own faction.